


The City of Love

by sunshinefae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinefae/pseuds/sunshinefae
Summary: Adrien can't seem to get the mysterious dark-haired girl from the street out of his mind.Marinette dreams of the handsome green-eyed man from the cafe.A mutual infatuation, that leads to passionate love.After exams, of course.





	1. The Cafe

The iconic steel Eiffel Tower watched the city, the river Seine weaving beneath it. The ivory buildings loomed above, as leaves fell from the sunset-hued trees lining the busy streets, filled with people going about their daily business. 

It was late September, and the city was bustling with college students preparing for their first course. The Parisian air was tinged with excitement, butterflies within the stomach of each citizen, for everyone was filled with anticipation for the upcoming day.

The morning sunlight filtered through the crimson and bronze leaves of the trees, creating a soft halo around the black-haired woman’s head. She walked with a mixture of confidence and ethereality, and the man couldn’t help but stare. 

He set his porcelain espresso cup down onto the black table, his bright emerald eyes trained on the pale woman. The man studied her with fascination, committing her upscale outfit to memory and studying her dark hair, so black it was nearly blue. 

“Whoa, Adrien,” The man’s friend chuckled, “Stare much?”

Adrien cleared his throat, quickly turning his head to look at his friend. 

“I wasn’t staring, Nino.” The man defended, watching out of the corner of his eye as the mysterious woman walked away. 

“Dude, that was totally staring.”

“Alright, you got me,” Adrien said good-naturedly, brushing his unruly blond hair out of his face. “But Nino, she was incredible.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “You don’t even know her.”

“Nino, haven’t you ever seen someone and just known them? As if you could see into their heart and一”

“Adrien, take a chill pill.” The man’s friend interrupted, pushing up the glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

“I guess you’re right. I mean, it’s not like I’ll ever see her again.” Adrien sighed. 

The two young men sat at the outdoor café, stark opposites of one another. 

Adrien, an old soul dressed in the season’s most modern outfits, was, in a word, golden. His hair shone like spun gold in the sun, his skin tanned, and his eyes bright viridian.

Nino, however, was dressed in a tee shirt and baggy jeans, his hat on backward and a pair of headphones around his neck. He sat reclined in the patio chair, casually sipping his coffee. Nino’s dark hair was close-cropped, his eyes a dark auburn, and his complexion tawny. 

The two men had been friends since primary school, and every since graduation they had made an effort to stay in contact. However, with work and school, it was getting more and more difficult.

“Well, Adrien,” Nino began, as the waitress bustled by and collected their empty cups, “This was fun, but I gotta get to work. Have a great day, dude!”

The two men stood up and shook hands, each paying for their coffee. They parted ways, Adrien heading to the local university and Nino strutting towards the record label. 

A brisk breeze blew Adrien’s hair into his eyes as he let out another sigh. His heart ached, the black-haired woman haunting his memory like an angel. 

He was fixated on her. He tried to picture the woman’s face but had no luck. It was beautiful, without a doubt. Adrien conjured up potential names for her; Lucille, Anne, Elisabeth; something understated yet gorgeous. 

There was something about that woman; something almost miraculous.


	2. Kind Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's perspective.

Marinette tried to hide her smile as the man stared at her, nearly spilling his coffee. She acted like she hadn’t noticed him, yet it was difficult, for he was quite handsome. A blush crept onto her pale cheeks as she recalled his tanned complexion and gorgeous face.

She walked down the street, lifting her face and basking in the sunlight. Although it was September, it was getting a bit cold, and Marinette cherished the warmth of the sun. A breeze ruffled her dark hair, the ends brushing her exposed collarbones. 

Her heels clicked on the worn concrete as she walked up the stairs into the grand building. It was the first day of school at the university, and Marinette’s heart thumped quickly in her chest, a canon within flesh. She pushed her bag further onto her coat-clad shoulder, the canvas tote filled with textbooks, a laptop, and her trusty sketchpad. 

As Marinette approached the large oak doors to the classroom, she felt her knees grow weak. Although her heart was filled with excitement, her head was full of anxious thoughts. 

“Okay, Marinette,” She whispered in a small voice, giving herself a pep talk, “You can do this. It’s just one measly hour. You can do it!” 

Filled with courage, Marinette pushed open the door, peeking into the classroom. The morning sunlight streamed into the arched windows taking up most of the eastern wall, providing a clear view of the Notre Dame cathedral and the sparkling Seine. The room itself was ivory, several pictures on the walls portraying historical figures and outfits. In the middle of the room, the floor became stairlike levels, with long tables perched on the hardwood. There were around two dozen students, Marinette estimated, as she slowly made her way to a seat.

The professor entered the room, setting his worn brown leather briefcase on the wooden desk. His greying hair was wild, his bespectacled eyes framed by crow’s feet. He turned to write on the chalkboard behind him, the buttons on his tweed jacket catching the bright sunlight. 

“Welcome to The History of Fashion.” He dictated, “In this class, we will examine the history of the world’s most renowned outfits…”

Marinette tried to listen, but the memory of the handsome man from the café lingered within her brain. His unruly golden hair and his kind eyes distracted Marinette, and she could tell that she was absolutely smitten. 

If only she knew who he was.


	3. A Wish

“Class dismissed.” The professor announced with exhaustion in her voice. 

Adrien packed up his things, thankful that his Economics class was over. Although he loved the subject, he was thoroughly preoccupied with the mysterious woman.   
He made his way out of the college classroom, wondering what color her eyes were. 

The evening sun warmed his statuesque face, as Adrien exited the building. He walked down the street lined with elegant buildings, smiling softly. 

Adrien had lived in Paris his entire life, but he had yet to get used to the beauty of the city. The Seine glimmered in the sun, the brisk air carrying scents of roses, freshly baked bread, and classy perfumes. 

The young man noticed a couple holding hands in the window of a cafe, and his romantic heart ached for the unnamed woman. 

Adrien finally arrived at his apartment, and inserting the brass key into the lock, he heard a soft meow from inside.

Opening the door, the blond man knelt down to pet the midnight-black cat. 

“Good evening, Plagg,” The man greeted his pet as the cat blinked its radioactive-green eyes as if asking a question. “Oh, I get it. You’re hungry.”

Adrien fed his cat, then grabbed himself a meal. 

Plagg nudged the young man’s leg, as if sensing a problem, and meowed forcefully. 

Adrien picked up the ink-colored animal and made his way to the window. 

He stepped onto the balcony, the honey-sunlight adorning his face. The Eiffel Tower glimmered in the rose-colored skies, the rays of light streaming through the black iron railing on the balcony. Adrien gazed at the skyline of the City of Love, wishing that he had someone to love. 

Several blocks away, a woman, with hair so black it was nearly blue, sat on a rooftop gazing at the skyline, wishing the same thing.


End file.
